


Failing with a tutor

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Treasure 13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Keidam, M/M, Treasure 13 - Freeform, Treasure box - Freeform, YG treasure box - Freeform, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: Junkyu coulnt have picked a worse math tutor





	1. Oblivious friends and horrible choices of tutors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atumun15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/gifts).



> Iv been told to take reign as queen satan of this fandom’s fics and this is where it begins - with this shitty small fic. Dont give me too much shit okay? Okay fanks!! <3
> 
> Also this is unedited

Keita pursed his lips as his fingers continuously folded the corners of the page in his grasp. There was nothing more that he hated than school - well, not the entire thing just english and maths. Maybe it was because he wasn’t particularly talented in either subject, maybe it was because the teacher didn’t help when he asked or that he didn’t have a reliable partner next to him to help in replacement - but he needed to fix one of these rather quickly. Keita was undoubtedly failing both classes and desperately needed to get his grades up, considering the fact cheating currently wasnt helping.

 

“Please stop folding that before I vomit” someone voiced in slight disgust as a hand harshly covered keitas.

 

The dark haired boy glanced up with dazed eyes, frowning at Junkyu who swiftly swiped the papers from his grasp.

 

“Just looking at it makes my heart hurt” he continued dramatically as he tried to smooth down the folded edges but with no luck.

 

Junkyu let out a disappointed and rather loud sigh, placing the pages down on the table with a dejected expression.

 

“Please find a therapist hyung” keita scoffed as he roughly took the pages back from the older, who only mustered a glare as he took the seat next to the younger.

 

“You know those worksheets were due for today right?” junkyu voiced in confusion, scanning the empty sheets

 

“Yes”

 

“And you’re also aware that you have done none of them? Like not even a single equation o-”

 

“Im aware. Please stop talking”

 

Junkyu scowled at his friend despite being highly concerned for him. Keita was smart and always had his work completed but junkyu noticed that he never had any math done.

 

“Are you sick?” He questioned quietly, head tucked like it was a secret, to which keita furrowed his brows at.

 

“Are you?” he remarked

 

Junkyu let out an unimpressed breath of air as he slumped in his chair.

 

“Are you okay or not brat” he hissed with a roll of his eyes, pouting to counter the unfriendly tone he held.

 

Keita’s frown deepened as he fiddled with his paper again,

“No, I don’t understand what were doing and I need help”

 

Junkyu mirrored Keitas expression with a muttered “oh” leaving his throat.

 

“Im so going to fail” keita groaned, allowing his head to thump against the desk without a flinch.

 

“Well I cant _personally_ help you but I do know someone who can” junkyu offered with a simple shrug, his hand pinching keitas shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Please not jihoon, he’s given me too many headaches this week” keita begged as he subconsciously reached to rub his temples.

 

Junkyu snickered but shook his head,

“Nono its someone who can _actually_ help”

 

Curious, Keita sat up with some form of hope growing and smiled sweetly toward the brunette.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah im sure you know Yedam, he’s literally good at everything, im sure he wouldnt mind tutoring you for a bit” Junkyu told him softly, picking up his phone to hurriedly text his god-like friend to actually ask for his help.

 

Keita paled upon hearing the name, internally dying as he held back a frustrated scream.

 

How did everyone seem to know about Keitas huge crush on the brilliant human except junkyu - probably because he was rather oblivious about the fact Mashiho has a crush on him.

 

Keita was sure he wouldn’t make it an hour.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Its worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only worse if Mashiho says it isn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short shitty chapter yaayyy, im also only getting back into writing im sorry it’s incredibly shit atm 
> 
> Also unedited <3

Keita sighed in despair, glancing at his bickering friends and wondered how he ended up with such boisterous people. Jihoon, doyoung and Mashiho were fiercely arguing about a topic Keita wasn't interested in but thankfully moments like these gave him the ability to tune it out. His fingers drummed against the table without rhythm, ignoring the food in front of him. His mind raced as he racked it for a unique excuse for his untouched maths equations - he really had used many of the more common yet believable ones and was currently all out.

 

"Hey look theres Junkyu!" Doyoung yelled excitedly, fingering curling around Jihoons arm roughly as he shook the older.

 

Keita glimpsed at his Japanese friend briefly, snorting at the suddenly flustered boy.

 

"Stop yelling" Mashiho muttered, cheeks reddened and voice much lower than it had been minutes before.

 

Keita shook his head at his friends antics, finally lifting his head to watch Junkyu walk toward the small group - but as soon as he did, he regretted it heavily.

 

Junkyu bore a bright smile, teeth glinting under the lights but it wasnt him that Keita was interested in - it was the younger male trailing behind him with various books in his hold.

 

Keita bowed his head, desperately avoiding eye contact with either as the others coursed their greetings.

 

“Keita”

 

Keita sucked his lips into his mouth and hummed in response, reluctantly meeting Junkyu’s ecstatic gaze.

 

“This is Yedam - im sure you know that - but he’s actually agreed to tutor you!”

 

Keita forced the confused and offered expression from his face, wondering why Junkyu phrased it like Keita was an annoying cousin that needed help with simple math.

 

“Thanks so much Yedam, I really need the help. I promise ill work hard” the older smiled coyly, hoping his cheeks wouldnt paint red under the youngers light gaze.

 

“Kyu gave me your number so Ill text you later?” Yedam offered, casting a dazing grin that Keita could only nod repeatedly at.

 

Once Yedam’s back was turned Keita collapsed on the table - a loud moan leaving his lips as he smacked a hand across his forehead.

 

“Tell me - did it really look as bad as I think?” Keita whined as he turned to his friends with desperate eyes and a grimace.

 

“Worse” Jihoon cringed as doyoung quickly agreed.

 

“You guys are just mean, i think it was fine” Mashiho reassured him, shrugging his shoulders - unsure of his friends negative reactions.

 

“Oh my god it was worse” keita groaned as he ignored Mashiho’s protests beside him.

 

The Japanese boy was torn between loving and hating junkyu. On one hand he needed the help and it was just a bonus it would be by his crush and on the other _it_ _was_ _by_ _his_ _crush_. Revenge wouldn’t be hard - he’d only need to express a slight interest in Mashiho and it would get a rise from his bubbly friend, but revenge probably wasn’t necessary.

 

Keitas mental contemplations were cut short as the bell rung and he was forced to rush to class without an excuse for his lack of homework and with severe embarrassment.

 


End file.
